


Личное

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Написано на тур 1-9 кинк-феста по заявке: "1.12. Джинни Уизли/Гарри Поттер. Пеггинг. Скажу спасибо за беременную Джинни, но условие не обязательное".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Мысль трахнуть Гарри приходит Джинни в голову не сразу.

Ну то есть как.

Она, конечно же, хочет Гарри. Все хотят Гарри, судя по тому, что «Пророку» не надоедает обсасывать почти каждое его появление на людях, — хотя, возможно, это мелкая месть Скитер, — а попытка временно пожить без антисовиных чар на доме превратила весь дом и немного вокруг в совятню.

Проблема в другом: Джинни хочет Гарри _себе_.

Она хочет хоть что-нибудь, о чём не будут строить идиотские догадки «Пророк» и Скитер. Что-нибудь только для неё с Гарри; что-нибудь, о чём никто даже не догадается.

Не то чтобы её идея была оригинальной, но Джинни действительно этого хочется — во многом ещё и потому, что за несколько лет секс с Гарри, каждый раз удивительно нежный, всё же успел слегка прискучить.

Джинни прислушивается к шуму воды за стеной и ловит себя на том, что барабанит пальцами по постели; её так и подмывает в который раз заглянуть в прикроватный столик, но усилием воли она заставляет себя расслабиться и дышать спокойно.

Шум воды стихает.

Гарри входит в спальню, держа в руках запотевшие очки, — мокрые волосы прилеплены к голове, и это один из редких моментов, когда они всё-таки не торчат в разные стороны, — вытаскивает палочку из брошенной на стул мантии и высушивает себя. Джинни по привычке любуется им, отдохнувшим и посвежевшим после ванны; только перестав разглядывать его ноги, Джинни замечает направленный на неё взгляд.

— Пенни за мысли? — улыбаясь, спрашивает он, и, чтобы не передумать, Джинни брякает:

— Можно я тебя трахну?

Главное — это мягко и ненавязчиво предложить, да, конечно, думает она, молодец, Джинни.

Моргнув, Гарри просто смотрит на неё.

А потом говорит:

— Раз ты так любезно спрашиваешь. — В его голосе явно слышен смех. — Хорошо.

Теперь очередь Джинни хлопать глазами.

— Что, так просто?

Гарри смотрит на неё тем самым взглядом, который Джинни узнаёт всегда, который предназначен только для неё; в нём так много всего, но больше — доверия и спокойной нежности.

— Ну, я могу повозмущаться для порядка, если хочешь. Как с Роновыми отчётами — он их пишет и честно старается, но прочитать их в итоге удаётся только мне и Гермионе.

Джинни хихикает. Гарри устраивается рядом с ней на кровати, обнимает и целует в нос.

Они просто лежат так, дыша друг в друга, и лёгкая неловкость между ними постепенно растворяется.

— Перевернись, наверное, — просит Джинни, собираясь с духом.

Гарри немного нервно переворачивается на живот, подставляя спину, и у Джинни вдруг перехватывает дыхание от этого маленького знака открытости.

— Эй, большая ложечка, — негромко говорит она, — я тебя не съем.

Гарри фыркает в подушку и расслабляется. Джинни оглядывается вокруг в поисках второй и ничтоже сумняшеся трансфигурирует её из полотенца — при всей любви к Гарри она точно не будет подсовывать ему под зад свою подушку.

Теперь задница Гарри заманчиво поднята повыше; не удержавшись, Джинни шлёпает по ней. Кожа тут же розовеет и становится ещё красивее.

Гарри смотрит на Джинни, устроив голову на сложенных руках, и с любопытством интересуется:

— Ты выпорешь меня? Как в порно?

В его голосе столько веселья, что Джинни роняет лицо в ладони и хохочет; отсмеявшись, она спрашивает:

— А ты хочешь?

Это выходит внезапно серьёзно. Гарри задумывается, но качает головой:

— Может, позже. Никакой боли между нами.

Джинни кивает в ответ. Мысль о том, чтобы сделать Гарри больно, даже просто в игре, ей не нравится.

Она накрывает Гарри собой, зарываясь носом во взлохмаченные волосы, и Гарри ёрзает под ней. Медленно она начинает целовать его шею, плечи, спускается ниже — редко когда Гарри лежит так просто, позволяя ласкать себя. Гарри вздыхает и закрывает глаза, он верит ей и её идеям, и Джинни мысленно обещает сделать всё, чтобы ему понравилось. Почти незаметный пушок на спине Гарри приятно щекочет губы.

У Гарри отличное тело, развитое аврорскими тренировками, оно вызывает в Джинни одновременно профессиональную зависть спортсменки и просто бессмысленный прилив желания.

— Твоей заднице пошла бы татуировка. — Джинни обводит языком маленькую родинку на левой половине.

— Только не говори, что венгерская хвосторога, — хмыкает Гарри, вспомнив шестой курс.

— То есть против карликового пушистика ты ничего не имеешь? Нет, вообще-то я правда думала о драконе.

Она представляет на заднице Гарри простого чёрного дракона и хихикает. Впрочем, ей тут же приходит в голову идея получше.

Джинни раздвигает задницу Гарри — откровенно облапав её; Гарри, выпендриваясь, напрягает и расслабляет мышцы под ладонями Джинни — и проводит носом по волоскам в расщелине, тепло дыша.

— Джин? — слегка хрипло спрашивает Гарри. — Эм... что ты делаешь?

Даже разглядывая дырку Гарри в дюйме от собственного носа, Джинни закатывает глаза:

— Догадайся.

И широко лижет.

На вкус кожа Гарри там такая же, как и везде — тёплая, с приятным, едва слышным запахом мыла, но эти прикосновения куда интимнее и осторожнее всех, что были раньше. Может, потом Гарри вернёт любезность, думает Джинни, вытягиваясь между его ног поудобнее, и целует дырку.

Гарри дёргается вверх и длинно стонет в подушку. Мягкая кожа подрагивает под губами Джинни, будто отвечая на поцелуй, и Джинни продолжает, дурея от отзывчивости Гарри; она лижет, захватывает губами, даже немного кусает, и стоны Гарри становятся всё громче, а сам он — всё беспокойнее.

Джинни проталкивает в него язык, и Гарри замирает.

В Гарри горячо и тесно, и мышцы вокруг её языка сначала не поддаются, сжимаясь так, что почти выталкивают его, — а потом Гарри выдыхает, выдох переходит в стон, и всё его тело расслабляется.

— Ещё, — просит он, тяжело дыша. — Пожалуйста, больше.

И Джинни отпускает себя, трахая Гарри языком, пытается просунуть его дальше, снова целует мокро и шумно, смазывая Гарри слюной; теперь ей приходится удерживать Гарри за бёдра на месте: он подаётся назад, пытаясь насадиться сам, стонет тихо и отрывисто.

Собственное возбуждение начинает мешать — Джинни хочется отвлечься, освободить одну из рук и кончить уже, — но она ещё не закончила с Гарри. Она выпрямляется на коленях позади него, вытирает мокрый подбородок, который неприятно обдаёт холодом, — Гарри поворачивает голову и просительно смотрит на неё, — и заводит руку себе между ног. Не утерпев, она потирается о ладонь, закрывая глаза, но потом встряхивает головой и как может пачкает пальцы в смазке, специально движется грубо, чтобы не возникало желания подрочить себе.

Широко открыв глаза, Гарри смотрит, как Джинни прижимает смазанные пальцы к его дырке. Кажется, он даже не замечает, что сам подставляется выше, инстинктивно толкается в подушку; Джинни, впрочем, не проталкивает пальцы внутрь — её собственной смазки всё-таки недостаточно. Какое-то время она просто массирует мышцы под мокрой от слюны кожей, растирает смесь слюны и смазки, наблюдая за ёрзающим Гарри.

— Ну пожалуйста, — наконец бормочет Гарри, просительно глядя на неё; его лицо раскраснелось, и намокшие от пота пряди чёлки прилипли ко лбу.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — мило уточняет Джинни.

Не то чтобы она не догадывалась, но такие признания хочется услышать.

— Трахни меня.

Чистой рукой она дотягивается до палочки на столике и прижимает её к дырке Гарри, повторяя заклинание; она знает его уже давно, но никогда не думала, что однажды использует его сама и на Гарри. Блестящая от смазки кожа кажется ещё розовее.

Первый палец входит в Гарри безо всякого сопротивления, сразу на всю длину, и Джинни от неожиданности рефлекторно дёргает его назад. Гарри шипит сквозь зубы, сжимаясь вокруг него.

— Сделай так ещё пару раз, и я не дотерплю до веселья. — Гарри старается звучать беззаботно, но в его голосе — необходимость и желание, те же, что и у самой Джинни.

— Ну уж нет.

Джинни достаёт из ящика столика кожаное кольцо на кнопках. Чёрная кожа красиво выглядит и приятно чувствуется; Гарри, насколько может, следит за Джинни глазами, и она, дразня, болтает кольцом в воздухе.

Когда Джинни первый раз за вечер касается члена Гарри, Гарри сдавленно ругается, оттягивая его набок, и Джинни застёгивает кольцо под яйцами.

— Не туго? — спрашивает она, водя пальцем по чувствительному шву на яйцах.

— Прекрасно, — едва выдыхает Гарри. — Продолжай.

Теперь в Гарри входят уже два пальца. Джинни легко может засунуть их по вторую костяшку, и Гарри просто толкается навстречу с закрытыми глазами; его стоны заводят так, что Джинни даже _слишком_ мокро. Внутри Гарри тесно и гладко, и Джинни осторожно двигает пальцами наугад, пытаясь шевелить ими, пока Гарри не вскрикивает.

— Ещё! — требует он, и Джинни, при всём возбуждении, не может сдержать смеха, повторяя движение.

Член Гарри беспомощно дёргается в кольце. Сжалившись, Джинни пробует добавить третий палец; он ощутимо растягивает стенки, и Гарри напрягается, но Джинни снова задевает то же место. 

— Джин, — задыхаясь, говорит Гарри; он не смотрит на неё, почти уткнувшись лицом в подушку, — я ценю твою заботу, но пожалуйста!..

— Всё равно ты не кончишь с этой штукой, — пожимает плечами Джинни, вынимая пальцы.

Гарри перекатывается на спину, наблюдая за Джинни; его перехваченный кольцом член с открытой покрасневшей головкой лежит на животе, Гарри неосознанно водит по кольцу рукой, и это заводит даже сильнее, чем если бы он просто дрочил себе.

Надевая ремешки страпона, — весёлый ярко-красный силикон совершенно не похож на настоящий член, и это здорово: Джинни не улыбается носить на себе пугающие натуралистичностью запчасти, — Джинни вдруг хихикает. Гарри вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Давай нарисуем на нём полоски и назовём Мечом Гриффиндора?

Гарри обалдело смотрит на неё пару секунд — а потом хохочет, запрокидывая голову.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, отдышавшись, — иначе я бы даже с кольцом кончил, наверное.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Джинни, наклоняясь над ним.

Ремешок между ног трёт мокрые складки; это даже не очень приятно, но всё равно хочется ещё. Джинни хочет попросить Гарри перевернуться обратно, но Гарри подхватывает себя под коленями, раскрывается для неё, и у неё захватывает дух; это как взлетать на большой скорости.

— Ты хочешь так? — тихо спрашивает она, почти ложась на него.

Гарри, тёплый, раскрасневшийся и вспотевший, кивает:

— Пронзи меня своим мечом, о благородная дочь Гриффиндора.

Джинни падает лбом ему в плечо, вздрагивая от смеха, и слабо шлёпает по руке.

— Сейчас как посвящу тебя в... куда-нибудь, — выдавливает она, смахивая выступившие слёзы, и примеривается кончиком страпона.

Гарри всё ещё улыбается, когда она входит в него.

Это куда более странно, чем она представляла — на самом деле, она не чувствует почти ничего, и вынуждена всматриваться в лицо Гарри, пытаясь уловить там хоть намёк на то, что ему больно или неудобно. Медленно, медленно весь страпон оказывается в Гарри, и она замирает.

— Всё хорошо, Джин, — успокаивающе говорит Гарри. — Иди сюда.

Гарри обхватывает её ногами за талию, и от этого простого жеста у Джинни сводит бёдра от возбуждения. Она опускается на Гарри и целует его; Гарри пытается отвечать, но в основном только дышит ей в губы, глядя расфокусированным взглядом, и по едва заметным движениям Джинни догадывается, что он сжимается и разжимается вокруг искусственного члена.

— Можно? — спрашивает она, и Гарри снова кивает.

И Джинни начинает двигаться. Ремни чувствуются непривычно, их всё время хочется потрогать или пошевелить, а нижний уже весь в смазке, но Джинни сосредоточена на Гарри. Он стонет, приоткрывая рот, закрывает глаза, ёрзает на подушке, вцепляется в простыню, напрягаясь, и постепенно Джинни забывает, что сама не чувствует почти ничего; ощущения Гарри будто отдаются в ней.

Из интереса она пытается бёдрами отклонить страпон вверх, и когда он снова погружается в Гарри, Гарри всхлипывает:

— Здесь! — Он распахивает глаза, и Джинни снова проезжается по тому же месту, заставляя Гарри выгнуться почти над кроватью.

Она входит во вкус, выпрямляется и покрепче перехватывает ноги Гарри у себя на поясе: теперь можно и прокатиться, думает она, снова и снова загоняя страпон в Гарри. Гарри коротко, отчаянно вскрикивает; его пальцы сжимают простыню до белых костяшек. Джинни тянется вниз, наконец коснуться себя, но чёртова кожаная полоска между ног надёжно закрывает всё, до чего сейчас хочется дотронуться, и, трахая Гарри, Джинни беспомощно трётся о неё.

Джинни движется сильно, но осторожно; как ни странно, это не сковывает — наоборот, видя, как реагирует Гарри на каждое движение, она чувствует себя всё увереннее. Сейчас Гарри полностью, весь её — глупость, думает она, Гарри ведь и так её, это глубже, чем просто смена ролей в сексе, но, в конце концов, Джинни всегда была жадной, и ей хочется больше и больше Гарри. Она оборачивается, просто чтобы посмотреть, как поджимаются пальцы у Гарри на ногах, и когда она снова возвращается взглядом к Гарри под ней, тот дышит почти жалобно; мышцы его живота напрягаются, и перехваченный кольцом член покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Сними его, — хрипло говорит Гарри. — Дай мне...

Джинни тянет край кольца — чёртовы кнопки! — расстёгивает, отбрасывает в сторону и ложится на Гарри; теперь она может только немного толкаться вперёд-назад, но член Гарри зажат между их телами, Гарри сам тянется за поцелуем и стонет в рот Джинни. Его уже не хватит надолго; его член пачкает их животы.

Гарри разрывает поцелуй и дёргается всем телом. Он беззвучно хватает ртом воздух, кончая, и Джинни гладит его взмокшие волосы, целуя в плечо.

Наконец он расслабляется, растекаясь по кровати. Джинни очень осторожно выпрямляется и выходит из него; между ног глухо ноет. Она снимает страпон — нижний ремешок, весь перемазанный, отлепляется с хлюпом — откладывает в сторону и ложится рядом с Гарри.

Гарри вяло поворачивает голову, смешно вытягивая губы, и коротко целует Джинни.

— Ух ты, — наконец говорит он и запускает руку ей между ног.

— Ох.

Гарри не дразнит её, сразу нажимая пальцами там, где нужно, и Джинни невольно сводит бёдра, подаваясь навстречу.

Оргазм прошивает её почти сразу, и она обмякает, чувствуя, как Гарри шевелится и обнимает её. Ей удивительно тепло и спокойно, и больше всего остального ей хочется спать.

Прежде чем заснуть, Джинни лениво думает, что в следующий раз нужно придумать ещё что-нибудь.


End file.
